


The potions professor

by julielovegood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julielovegood/pseuds/julielovegood
Summary: harry potter is about to begging another year as a professor of defense the dark arts when a knew member joins the staff his former enemy Draco Malfoy. and they will be forced to coexist, but can they get along? (drarry)





	1. the new professor

Harry sat in the great hall looking out into the tables that started to fill with students wondering what another year teaching at Hogwarts would hold.

He was exited and anxious to get back to work he was a professor of defence against the dark arts. people always thought he would grow up be an auror or something but harry had decided he was done with fighting. He didn't want to go around catching bad guys all day; and after all who better to teach defence the dark art that the boy who lived. He absolutely loved the job, and he was always caring for his students and Hogwarts made him feel at home. 

The great hall started to buzz with life he saw a few familiar faces of students that waved to him from the house tables. An enthusiastic Gryffindor waved to harry as a shy ravenclaw hid behind her. He smiled. And chatted up to Hagrid who told him all about the new strange creature he had been caring for during the summer that harry count learn the name of for the life of him, Neville joined in a few minutes latter suggesting hagrid some things about plants that again harry could not understand either; but it didn't matter. Most of all harry was also curious ; there was new potions professor joining the Hogwarts staff; and even with Harrys insane pestering McGonagall had not disclosed who it was. 

Slughorn had just finally retired the year before to have his much deserved retirement and so the position was empty, it was also said that it was someone harry knew witch made him even more curios to who this mystery person would be. But it wouldn't be long till he found out. And the empty seat besides him was reserved for the new member of the staff. Suddenly the hall went silent; as the doors opened and the first years entered they looked at the great hall In amassment. 

The sorting began. _Antoinette Emilia Sanderson _"Neville read from a list of students a tiny girl with long blood hairs and freckles hesitantly sat on the chair. "HUFFELPUFF"__

__the hat Roared after a few seconds. Form the table came screams cheers. A few more children passed 2 ravenclaw 3 Gryffindor's and another huffelpuff latter and another name was called "alexander Dermot" a pale skinny boy moved hesitantly forward "SLYTHERIN" the hat roared after what seemed like an excruciatingly long time. The hall was quiet. A few cheers came from the slytherin table but only a few. And he walked with his head down and took his seat. Something had been broken. It felt wrong that thing like this happened still. Harry count help but feel bad for the boor boy._ _

__The sorting continued, the last girl went to ravenclaw and then McGonagall stood up. "welcome" she said her voice echoed on the walls of the hall "to all the new students and the old one I wish the best for this new school year that begins I do have some announcements to make; first of all; I would like to remind you all about the zones of limits in the castle; including the forbidden forest and the high towers unaccompanied. As well as remind you all; that some areas are being reconstructed still therefore entrance is forbidden. that being said, I would also like to personally introduce the members joining the staff this year. Mr Neville longbottom will be taking over as the new herbology professor." Neville stood up an the students clapped. "as well" McGonagall continued "as you all know professor Slughorn is no longer joining us reason why potions will be know thought by a MR – "harry turned to his right he could believe who he was seeing standing next to McGonagall "Draco Malfoy" she said so it was him._ _

__Most student applauded polity but everyone seemed to be slightly shooked. "now enough of announcements let the feast begin" McGonagall finished and food materialized in all the tables and the hall filled with conversation. Draco Malfoy filed the chair next to harry. Harry didn't know what to say and the only thing he managed to say was "Malfoy?" "the one and only" he replied. Harry was really struggling to be an adult about the hole situation he could talk to Malfoy he wasn't a teenager anymore. "so how has everything been" he asked politely "better" Draco replied "and you potter" "actually great" "well I'm glad" Draco said and they only exchanged a few other words during the dinner._ _

__The next couple of days were probably equally as awkward; they didn't talk much there was still stuff that need to be addressed. But harry was doing his best to treat him nicely and keep his composure. It was nearing the end of the week when harry came across two realisations; one the elephant in the room had to be addressed and two; he decide it was time to give Draco a second chance. He wouldn't be his friend but a decent working relationship was all he wanted not more. Just respect. That was it. There of he decided to talk to Draco that Sunday night at dinner. "look Malfoy" he told him. "I just want you to know there is no hard feelings okay" he saw Draco's face changed "please lets be grown ups about this okay" Draco nodded; he looked slightly confused for the sudden change in the conversation but I was fine "I would actually really appreciate that" Draco said "so lets start over, forget about everything how about that " harry said "I'm not the person I used to be I can assure you that" Draco said "hello my name is harry potter" Draco laughed "ok fine" he said "Draco Malfoy nice to meet you". Perfect though harry. and just like that the awkward conversation shifted to something's a bit less awkward but awkward none the less. But They slowly found shared interests in books and music, and started to rather enjoy talking to on another._ _

__Another week went by; when the unexpected happened. It was 5 in the morning and Draco was sat in the principals office waiting for an update. The headmistress entered the room "bad new I'm afraid" she said sitting in her desk "I have already got someone to work on it but it does not seem to have an easy solution." "well and what know" Draco asked "well will see but if its not fixed by today I'm afraid you will have to be relocated to some other room" just what I need my room flooding great way to star the week "Draco mustered under his breath. "it isn't ideal but ill see what I can do; I would advice you to get ready for today Mr. Malfoy" she said "ill meet with you when I have something figured out; but all the wings are currently occupied or under reconstruction; so I warn you know that sharing might be a possibility." Draco mutter something else under his breath "very well then" Draco sais coldly "thank you" he said walking out the door; still soaking wet. "fucking merpeople, who In the name o Salazar slytherin though it would be an incredible idea to make underwater rooms in the territory of the merpeople" he cursed as he walked down the halls towards one of the prefects bathrooms. Soaking wet._ _

__He changed, into clean clothes; "thank the gods for house elves" he though and wandered the hall till breakfast. His day wasn't great, at around lunch time he was called to the principals office "I have found a temporary solution" she said "as I said I'm afraid it wont be of your liking" Draco sighted she continued speaking "there are no empty wings at the moment; I do have two options for you" `great` Draco thought to himself `just fantastic`. "so there is an empty room near the ravenclaw common room and the space is just as big as where you where before. but professor Trelawney is right next door." `Not happening in a million years` Draco though._ _

__"and the second option is" he questioned anything would be better than Trelawney at this point. "there is another living space; is in one of the newest towers the one next to the Gryffindor tower, it is slightly smaller and you will share a living room" she said "and who is currently there?" Draco asked "Mr potter" o great so its bat shit crazy Trelawney or saint potter. Draco though he count help but feel the universe had something against him. "as I said, I will give you time to think, but remember its only temporary" she added. Draco delivered his options. "ill go with potter" he announced the reasoning was that potter probably wasn't as insane and could objectively be a better roommate. Still he didn't like it. "very well" she said Draco left to find his new place._ _

__Draco entered the room praying that potter hadn't finished his classes yet thankfully it seemed he hadn't. The view was stunning; the tower rose over the lake and looked out into the mountains. At least something good came out of all of it he thought. the living room wasn't very big it had two scarlet couches. And two book self's that rose two the celling, one at each side of the marble chimney with the Gryffindor logo craved at the top. And huge windows framed the room giving a view to the grounds. `this place could use some remodelling` Draco thought. He hopped it would at least be an ice barker. Half an hour latter. Harry walked trough the door to find the living room cover in green and silver apparel "what the heck" he said "you like it potter" Draco said smirking, harry didn't seem mad "I let you into my space to find this, typical Malfoy" harry says jokingly, "well funny prank you got me" harry said "now make it all go away" "how boring of you" Draco said and with a flick of his want the room is back to normal._ _

__Harry showed Draco where he would be sleeping and helped him move his stuff over. "so since you are going to be living here" harry says "couple of rules- one always knock; you know basic stuff. Don't make a mess, if you have an owl or cat or what ever I don't want it making a mess, and you can take stuff from the book shelf's but maintain the order, and also if you damage any of my books I will kill you" harry says "yes captain" draco jokes, "ok no but sure ill do my best" "very well, well I have to go se you latter" harry said and headed out the door. This sure is going to be a strange year. He thought to himself as he walked down the stairs__


	2. hallway rumors

it wasn't a surprise to anyone that by the second week the whole school knew of the situation;

for them it has been uneventful, they tried to avoid each other as much as humanly possible but still there was speculation as to why Malfoy was suddenly seen leaving Harrys tower so often and the rumours in fact where hilarious they went from your usual omg they are totally hooking up to insane and elaborate secret society conspiracies and yet none of the got close to the truth. By the second week some bold students had had the courage to ask both Draco and harry about this, and them being as they where decided to make fun of the situation, giving a different story every time.

"oh yes me and potter are definitely a thing know I mean have you seen his muscles "

"Malfoy?, oh well you know Malfoy owes me so he is now my personal assistant"

"no, me and potter are building the next generation of super magical warriors"

"you know Malfoys golden locks are gorgeous, have I ever told you that"

"we are trying to revive people, Frankenstein style"

"we are secret agents now"

"Malfoy and I are going treasure hunting"

"potter? What about him I have no idea what you are talking about"

"he's secretly a merman but shh don't tell anyone"

"we are building Hogwarts first swim team"

"Malfoy, me and him are definitely a thing, he is a really good kisser"

"me and potter are rehearsing for a musical"

"I'm helping potter campaign to become prime minister" 

but the third week, students where stopping them in the corridors, and both harry and Draco enjoyed mocking students by occasionally holding hands down the halls, other professors started to join.

"I heard harry is planning on asking Malfoy to marry him" Neville commented on one of his classes

"I heard they have created a secret organisation; yes of course I'm part of it" principal McGonagall told some students

"yes I'm part of the musical production" added professor Flitwick to the discussion "we are doing wicked, spoiler alert, harry is elphaba, and well Malfoy you can guess with that hair"

"I never though harry would end up with Malfoy, doesn't surprise me seeing how much he talked about him back in the day" Hagrid said to some curios students 

the issue even made it into the daily prophet, the headline read, "the boy who lived got himself a new chosen one?"  _"Harry potter seems to be creating quite the topic of conversation, regarding the rumours that involve a former enemy and now co worker; non other than Draco Malfoy. Numerous reports say they have been seen around Hogwarts suspiciously close. Is this the new Hogwarts budding romance?"_  when valentines day came around harry was seen all day caring a bouquet of roses, that read for my chosen one in the card Malfoy got his 3 period lesson interrupted with a terribly ironic love poem, delivered by the valentines day goblins. after a while the rumours died down, considering the daily prophet reporters gave up in trying to write a coherent story. Every student gave up asking as soon as they realized, the where never going to know the real story. Harry and Draco where eventually given weird looks of heard murmuring once they walked down the hall. Nothing to out of the ordinary. A few weeks latter Draco found out there had been more complication with the room, it looked like he would be staying with potter for the rest of the school year.

A few months latter It a was a sunny April morning, Draco woke up late that Saturday he heard the water running, and harry singing Draco had found he did that when he thought no one was listening, he hadn't teased him about it because he was afraid he might stop doing it and he found it quite cute. no he didn't have a thing for potter, at least not anymore back in his Hogwarts days well that was a different story. But it wasn't like he was very god at hiding it back then. His friends still teased him about it to this day, it had became sort of and inside joke with the ones he remained in touch with after the war. Yes Draco was gay, but the whole word knew that already; he came out a few years after the war when everything was settling down, and tried not to make big fuzz about it, still if you are a Malfoy, specially the Draco Malfoy, his coming out eventually made it into the daily prophet.

After the war no one gave a damn anyway, it wasn't like they cared much about it war puts perspective on people, they cared much more about hating him for his last name than for it. Of course there where still people who didn't like it very much, but he didn't care anyway, he despised his father and his opinion and he was in Azkaban anyway, and his mother well she was serving the ministry for her actions but Draco got to se her every once in a while. Draco was fine and he felt really good to finally be able to do whatever he pleased ; his last name didn't put a very good name for him the wizarding world but that didn't stop him and he was grateful to be allowed to be authentic to himself over the years he had had a few relationships but none worked out.

Still it felt good to finally have a bit of a normal life, and being able to have a boyfriend or a normal steady job and a normal house felt nice. Not that he hadn't had a few boyfriends at his time at Hogwarts but he didn't have to hide them anymore, as he did back in the day because imagine the scandal it would have been if anyone found out that Draco Malfoy was with ravenclaws head boy. And had made out a few times with the keeper of huffelpuffs quidditch team. Or that he had a thing with dean Thomas, (who wasn't even a pure blood and was black) (dean was now married to Seamus though but neither had ever talked about it anyone). Draco was really grateful before he couldn't even dream of a future for himself, doing what he wanted to do and even if everyone in the world still despised him it didn't matter because there was few who where kind and that was enough.

Draco hear a knock on his door, "are you awake?" potter asked punishing the door open Draco notice he was still in only a towel "yeah" Draco answered with a sleepy voice "do you want breakfast?" harry asked him "isn't it to late know to go eat" Draco sat up in his bed "yes but I can make some if you want, you'll have to do it yourself or starve if you say no" harry said "in that case yes thank you" Draco replied he could help to look at harry, again he didn't like him but it wasn't like he could deny he was handsome, and Malfoy new a good one when he saw it. For the rest of the day Draco couldn't shake the image of harry in a towel.

On Tuesday night Draco was sitting in the couch reading when harry came in the room late night with Neville, who apparently was panicking, harry sat Neville in the table and gestured Draco to come help him "wow what happened" he asked, "nothing he is just nervous" harry replied "and why is that" "I'm proposing to Alice, on Friday" Neville said "she is going to say yes for gods sake" Draco said "I know for a fact Mr romantic potter here planed something she cant say no to" "but what if something goes wrong" Neville exclaimed "it wont, know if you don't mind I've had enough whining for one day" Draco turned around and headed to his room.

This was all fucking stupid the girl was going to say yes, heck with the proposal potter planed Draco would have said yes as well, he went all out scavenger hunt, slash musical number, slash flowers and fairly lights. Draco deeply wished someday someone would love him enough to do such a thing, okay he was a bit hopeless romantic, not as much as potter and he tried to keep it hidden but he secretly loved everything , the flowers the cheesy letters and all the other things.

He fantasied about a romantic guy who went all out like potter did. But of Couse he never said anything, not like he had many friends to chat about the guy of his dreams to anyway. at this point in time harry was his closest friend witch was odd, yes they where friends and Draco had told him about his ex boyfriends and stuff, but well boys weren't their preferred topic of conversation, to say the least, and Draco also didn't feel like going all out in describing the man of his dreams to potter he probably would have laughed in his face. And it would have been a bit awkward considering he had many of qualities Draco liked, but still he didn't like him like that.

**Author's Note:**

> hello thank you for reading, if you like the story let me know to post more chapters, also if you would like to leave a review i would really appreciate it.


End file.
